Remember
by PeetoLove
Summary: Peeta still grieves over the long lost boy from District Two, but when new technology is found in the Capitol to bring back old tributes, He immediately demands Cato is brought back. But something goes HORRIBLY wrong, changing Peeta forever. Or not. COMPLETE! Sequel is in the works! It will be titled, "Run Away." Look for it soon!
1. Chapter 1

REMEMBER ONE~

Another sleepless night. These nights happened less often now, but they still come. And it's not nightmares that keep me up. It's the haunting image of his face, engraved into my thoughts. I see him grinning at me. I see him laughing. I see those rare tears he shed into my shirt one night. I can't seem to get Cato out of my thoughts.

I'll usually wake because I can't take anymore of it. I'll find my faces dripping with sweat and tears. I'll carefully slip out of the bedroom, half naked with a blanket covering my exposed skin. After a while of this, I found the only way to get the pictures of him out of my head was to release them onto a canvas. So at two in the morning, with bags under my eyes and my blanket wrapped around me, I paint his face onto the blank sheet in front of me. I keep a stash of hidden paintings of him under the couch, somewhere Katniss would never find herself looking.

There was one painting that I had cried into so many nights it didn't even look normal anymore. Why did I miss him so much? Why did I so desperately need to feel his skin on mine once more? His breath hit my nose again? His hand wrapped around me and him telling me everything would be okay, that I'd get out of the arena alive.

I knew he was gone. That I'd never see him again. So why didn't I give up? Was it because I just couldn't bring myself to erase the one person I actually understood, as he understood me? I mean, sure, I loved Katniss. Enough to marry her. But I couldn't help the feeling that it was all just a trick to help me get over Cato. That she was only here to remind me there were a few other things worth living for. But to me it wasn't enough. Not even close.

"Shit!" I whisper, noticing that in my daydream I had spilled paint on the floor. I wasn't even paying attention because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. This needed to stop. This wasn't the first time I'd zoned out. Katniss had talked to me about district two the other day- I was so out of it I didn't even remember what she was talking about- and my mind immediately drifted to Cato.

I sighed, removing my painting and sliding it under the couch. I ran to the kitchen to get a rag, dampening it. Then I dash back and push the half-dried paint into the wash cloth.

"Peeta?" Katniss whispers, stepping down the stairs. I shoot my head up. "What are you doing awake?" She asks me. You can see the concerned look in her eyes.

"Well hey, look who's awake." I chuckle, stepping over to her. "Couldn't sleep. To bright out." I motion to the window. Thank god I came up with an excuse. It's probably around 4:30 now, because dawn is arriving.

The day passes quickly. It is maybe five in the afternoon when I get a knock on the door. Katniss is napping, she's been out hunting all day. I leave the stove where I'm cooking a dinner of some sort of bird Katniss shot, and slowly open the door. And the biggest surprise I've encountered in a while is standing right on my door step.

"P-President Lenis! W-What are you doing here?" I ask in awe.

"Hello Peeta." He smiles at me, speaking in his soothing voice. "I have some news. Regarding the Hunger Games." He says to me.

I immediately let him in, offering him a chair in the kitchen. Then went back to dinner.

"So what did you need to tell me, president?" I ask trying to hide the shock in my voice.

"You remember the tributes, correct? From the Games?" He asks me. As if I didn't.

I chuckle a little, covering up the fact that is the stupidest question I've been asked in a long time. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't? There was Glimmer, Clove, Rue, Thresh and..." I swallow hard before saying his name, and I practically choke out "Cato."

"Yes." He says, the smile now fading. "Well, what if I told you there was a possibility we could bring them back?" He asks me.

I drop the spoon I was holding and dash to the table. "W-What? Bring them back?" I mutter.

He nods.

The first thought that comes to mind is Cato could come back. He could. I was speechless. I want to scream.

"Of course, there may be a glitch in bringing them back. But the capitol did have the technology. It is very possible." He says.

"G-Glitches?" I wonder out loud.

"Yes. We have yet to test it out. There is the possibility it may not even work. But we are almost 90 percent sure it will." He smiles at me.

"We would like to bring back a tribute of your choice. We know you must have missed someone." He whispers. "Maybe you'd like to get Katni-" He begins but I cut him off.

"Cato. Bring back Cato." I firmly, almost yelling, demand him.

"Cato? The career tribute from the 74th games?" He asks me. Now he looks a little shocked.

"Yes. That's him." Is all I respond. "Please." I almost beg now.

He stands. "Alright. If that's what you'd like. Thank you, Peeta." He murmurs, then walks away, leaving the house.

Now I cry again. But this time they're tears of joy. I sob over the pan full of half burnt bird. The tears sizzle as they fall into the pan. Then Katniss comes down from our bedroom, yawning and wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Peeta. Who came while I was asleep." She asks, pointing to the dirt stains on the white linoleum floors.

I wipe the tears from my face quickly and turn to her. "President Lenis." I smile.

She gasps. "The president came and you didn't even wake me up? What the hell Peeta?" She angrily says to me, though you can tell she's still tired because she falls into the chair behind her and sleepily frowns.

"Sorry Katniss." I whisper, pulling the charred chips from the bird.

"What did he have to say?" She yawns again.

"They found technology in the Capitol. They are able to bring old tributes back." I almost squeal.

She snaps out of her sleepy trance. "W-What? Are you kidding me? We could bring Rue back?" she jumps.

"Yeah. But they have to test it. Make sure it works. And I think there is only so much of it. They probably only had it for emergencies." I set a plate in front of her. She doesn't touch it.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" She exclaims, I'm afraid she'll freak out and break something. That's how I felt.

"T-They're testing it on Cato." I nervously whisper.

She pauses. "C-Cato? Why Cato?" She asks. I shrug like I don't know. Of course I know. I'm not stupid. I personally asked for it. I'd almost feel guilty if I wasn't so relieved he was coming back.

Maybe a week passes before we get a phone call. It was no surprise it was the president.

"Peeta?" He answered.

"Yes, it's me." I replied.

"Peeta, the experiment worked. But we're afraid something went wrong..."

I pause. "Something went wrong? What could it be?"

"He seems different. He doesn't seem so... You'll see when we bring him to you. We'll be there in two days." He tells me.

"A-Alright. I'll see you then." I whisper into the phone, then hang up.

What was he talking about, something went wrong? Did he look different? Did they do something to him?

Whatever it was, I needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

REMEMBER-

I wrap a scarf around Katniss' neck. It's been two days since the phone call. The president has actually just arrived.

"You look beautiful." I whispered to her. She did. But I didn't really care. Because my mind was so focused on Cato, I didn't even know what was going on around me. The excitement and nervousness and joy all welled up at once. God I wanted to scream.

"P-Peeta... I'm a little scared. What if he tries hurting us." She whispers to me.

I brush a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "It'll be fine. Trust me." I whisper, then lay a kiss on the tip of her nose.

I grab her hand and we walk out of the house. "God oh god oh god." Was the only thing passing through my head. Even though it was 15 degrees out, I was sweating.

President Lenis greeted us.

"Hello Peeta. Katniss." He smiled at us.

I was desperate to see him though. So I rudely ask him "Where's Cato?"

He shoots me a look. "He's in the last car. You can see him if you'd like." He tells me, then turns to Katniss and begins telling her something I can't make out because I'm already almost in the train.

I find myself sprinting to the last car. The train is open, so there really aren't many doors. But when I get there there is a door wide open and Cato is no where to be found.

"Cato?" I mutter, scoping the room. No response. I peek out the door.

That's when I see him. His blonde hair shining in the sun. His hands stuffed in his pockets. His tall frame standing like a statue. He's probably taking in District Twelve... but there isn't much to take in. He did love Winter though.

"Cato!" I scream, and begin running towards him. "Cato!" I yell again, this time he turns around and gives me a confused look.

There's something different about him... I just can't put my finger on it.

"Cato!" I yell once more. My legs, beyond my own control, fling me into his arms.

"H-Hi?" Cato whispers, as if he doesn't know me.

"I-It's Peeta." I murmur into his ear.

"Peeta? I-I don't know a Peeta..." He whispers, yanking me off him.

I step back. "Cato? What do you mean you don't know a Peeta?" I ask him.

That's when I get a good look in his eyes. And that's also when I realize the gleam is gone. That shine that I loved seeing. He may have only let it become obvious when he ripped a dummy to shreds, but it's gone. His eyes are blank.

Tears well up. "Y-You really don't remember me?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No. Was I supposed to?" He questions.

I can feel a tear running down my face. I let my anger vent out at him.

"Y-Yes! You and I... We loved each other! We were meant to be together! But the games... They got in the way! And you were killled! And now you're back and... and you don't even remember me..." I sob.

He stares at me in shock. "Meant to be together? Hunger Games? Killed? I'm sorry but... You must be thinking of someone else." He mutters.

"No! No I'm thinking of you!" I screech, shoving my finger into his chest. "Your name is Cato Jensen. You're from District Two. You helped your father make weapons when you were younger. You're a career tribute. You hate the capitol just as much as me. You can't bake a cake for your life. You hate feeling weak, that's why you hated me at first. You said I made you feel weaker than anything before, because of the way I stared at you..."

The tears are coming down in a steady downpour now. And he just stares at me in shock.

"I-I... We should go." He whispers. He gives me a look like I'm insane, then walks off.

I fall to my knees. "This can't be happening. It can't be happening. No, no, no!" I try convincing myself. It of course doesn't work.

The next day is hell. Living hell. Cato doesn't even pay any attention to me. I say some things to him, but he just ignores me. I should have just played along, pretended like I didn't know him. But I wouldn't even be able to bare that.

It's not until a week after he arrives do we have another conversation. I was going to buy some things from the Hob. He stopped me.

"Hey there, Peeta." He smiled. I was surprised he even called me by my name.

"Hey Cato." I painfully spit out.

"Guess we're neighbors now." He chuckled.

I tilted my head. "What? Neighbors?"

They moved me in next to you. Because I was a tribute and all I get a mansion, yada yada yada. It's pretty cool because I don't even know what a tribute is." He smiles.

Oh no. What was hell a week ago now is worse. I'd rather die than live next to him. I still found it painful looking in his eyes. I hated the capitol even more, and it was barely even there anymore.

So I stomp away, cursing to myself. I don't even have to look at him to know he is giving me that look. The one he gave me when I told him who he really was.

I sob over the painting again. If you could even call it a painting anymore. It just looked like smeared streaks of color now. I've also gone into some kind of depression. Or that's at least what the doctor called it. I won't really talk much anymore. Not even to Katniss. I just... I just ignore everyone. Block them out, you could say. I've cried so much I think I'm almost out of tears.

So now I'm his neighbor. The boy who forgot lives next door to me. The boy I loved, I understood, I cherished, lived next door to me. I had to look at his face everyday.

Well, I might as well make an effort to bring the old Cato back.


	3. Chapter 3

I was right. Living next to Cato is seriously living hell. I can't stand seeing his face anymore. I just want to break down and cry when I do. But I've realized that he won't just know who I am at some random point. I'm going to have to show him parts of me, like fear, that he may remember. Then maybe somehow he'll come back.

Even though I don't want to see him right now, the president told me I had to show him around Twelve. Why me? If only he knew how painful it was to even look at him. Now I have to show him the place I live. Pretty much bond with him?

I angrily pick up the phone and dial the numbers for next door. I know I could just go get him but it would be less time to spend with him. I still can't stand his god damned eyes. I don't even believe they are his. Of course, Cato isn't even himself.

"Hello?" Cato answers.

"Hey Cato." I still can't even sound a little happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Peeta!" He practically shouts into the speaker.

"Yeah, hey. President Lenis asked me to show you around Twelve. Meet me outside in an hour." I tell him.

"Sure. I love the snow." He says, and I can tell he is grinning on the other end of the line.

"An hour." I say again and then hang up the phone before more can be said.

He literally sits out there maybe five minutes after I call him, watching the birds fly around. What the hell happened to him? Where is that big, tough guy who hated being seen weak? God I wish I could see him again.

I decide to make sure he doesn't freeze to death sitting in a snow bank and go out there early too. He warmly smiles at me as I step toward him, and I try being happy but I just end up rolling my eyes.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Hey Peeta. What are you showing me first?" He asks, standing from the cold, wet snow.

"The meadow. It's a good start I guess." I mutter, then begin walking away. I know he's following me because I can hear his light footsteps coming from behind me. Eventually he catches up and walks next to me.

"So what's your favorite part of Twelve?" He asks enthusiastically.

"The bakery I guess. It holds some good memories." I tell him, still staring straight forward, avoiding any glimpse of him.

"Oh. I like the Victor's Village. The houses are so pretty." He says, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure." I mutter.

Thank god we reach the meadow because if I had to walk next to him in that awkward silence any damn longer I would've exploded.

"Woah…" He murmurs, cutting ahead of me and walking out further into the meadow.

Seeing him there almost makes me cry. Tears sting my eyes.

"Look at this! It's amazing Peeta!" He says, turning and spreading his arms out indicating the snowy fields of the meadow. A smile from ear to ear comes across his face.

"Yeah." Is all I say because I'm afraid if I say anymore the tears will pour out. He must notice because his smile fades and he rushes back to me.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks me, trying to meet my eyes.

"Nothing." I say, pushing him out of my way so I can lead him further into the meadow. But he doesn't follow.

I turn. "You coming or what?" I ask him. He doesn't answer.

"Peeta… Why the hell are you treating me like this? It's not like it's my fault I don't remember anything." He says, letting his gaze travel to the snowy grass.

Now I feel like shit. "I-I'm sorry Cato. I just miss who you used to be. I miss him a lot." I say.

Cato pauses a second then looks up and says. "I-I'd be him… I'd be him if I remembered him. For you, I would. He must have meant a lot to you…" Cato shamefully says, and I can barely hear him.

"Cato… I'm sorry. I shouldn't treat you this way. I know it isn't your fault. I just… There were so many things I didn't get to do with him. He understood me and I understood him. He told me I was the only one who made him feel that way. That I was special." I say, and the tears come again.

And before anything else can happen, I am pulled into Cato's grip. And I hold him back, because I need a pair of arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't hate this Cato so much anymore. He's sincere. He's not the old Cato, but he is still a person. Maybe I just should let go. He's not coming back, I know that. Besides, I still have a part of him. I just find myself stupid for actually believing I'd get Cato back. I guess you never really can bring a person back like that. You can bring back a remainder of them, but not the whole thing. That's apparently impossible. Or maybe that's what memories are for? I don't really even know anymore. This whole ordeal has taken to much toll on my thoughts.

Cato pulled back from the embrace he'd brought me into. "So Peeta... Why do you miss him so much? From the way they chained me up and made sure I wasn't around anything sharp when I woke up... He didn't seem to safe." He asks me.

I want to be angry with them, but I just work out a smile. "H-He... They made him seem like a monster. He wasn't one, but they treated him like one. Because he was a career..." Peeta says.

"Career?" Cato wonders.

"Oh... You wouldn't understand." I tell him. I won't subject him to watch the Hunger Games. Especially not his. He was rid of the memory of it, I don't think I want to give him that memory back.

He just nods. "So... If he wasn't actually like that, why did they treat him that way? I mean, that can't be right." He says to me.

"T-There's a lot to explain, Cato."

He smiles at me. "Well we have time."

I let out a chuckle. "Well... I don't even know if I'm comfortable telling you. I don't want to scar you for life with memories of things you don't even know you did."

Now Cato shoots me a look. But he must shrug it off, because he regains his smile and asks me to take him to the bakery. I gladly do. He takes a minute to stop and stare at the tribute's graves. They made a point in adding all of the tributes from the seventy-fourth games to twelve, and most of those are in front. Cato let's out a gasp.

"Peeta... Why does this grave have my name on it?"He asks, running his fingers over the letters.

Crap. He wasn't supposed to see that. In fact, the president even said "do not let him see the fallen tributes graves." How the hell do I explain this? What do I say? I don't think I have heart the heart to tell him this. Well, I guess I have to now.

"C-Cato... there's something the Capitol's men kept from you." I say to him, stalling a little but also trying to lighten the situation. I can tell it probably isn't working.

He shoots his head back at me. "K-Kept something from me? What could they have possibly kept from me?" He is in a rage now, but isn't directing it at me on purpose.

"C-Cato it's a long story. I'll tell you later It-" I begin but I am cut off by his angry plead for information.

"Tell me. I need to know." There is this look in his eyes, that makes it impossible to deny him of this. Besides, he should know.

I pull him back to my house, in order to make sure he doesn't make a scene in the hob. That would be horrible.

I sit him down, taking his hand in mine sympathetically. God I hope he doesn't freak out. Why wouldn't the Capitol tell him? Well, why would they tell him, actually. Just more for them to explain.

"C-Cato..." I mutter, fear welling up. Why was I so scared to tell him this? I've known him long enough not to be so scared. Maybe it's because he isn't even the Cato I knew. The Cato I knew would look at me fearfully put pull me into his arms.

"Tell me Peeta. What am I? Am I even human?" He asks. These words scare me the most.

"Y-You died Cato. The Capitol's old technology brought you back. They wiped your memory. That's why you don't remember." I softly say, trying to keep him calm.

He sits speechless a few moments, rage and fear flooding his eyes. I flynch, preparing for horrible words to go flying. And they do. He stands up, screaming and cursing and throwing things. I'd stand up and hold him if I wasn't so afraid. He tosses his chair onto the ground and then runs out of the house. I sit motionless in my chair. The real Cato I'd go chasing.

I need to stop comparing him to the old Cato.

I chase him back to his house. He locks the door behind him, keeping me out. I bang on his door for probably an hour. No answer at all. I give up when I feel like I'll get frost bite.

A month or so passes. Cato doesn't even come out of his house. Though agonizing screams fill the air of the victors village at night, causing Katniss to cling to me and me to hold her back. Not because I'm scared though. Because I feel so horrible for him.

So one day I work up the nerve to go to his house. I tried opening the door, and to my surprise it was unlocked. I knew it wasn't right just to barge in, but I felt like he needed to stop closing himself in. I found him shirtless in his room punching a bag hanging from the ceiling. Sweat drips from his forehead, and he looks even buffer than when I last saw him. He shoots me a loathesome look.

"Hey." He says, continuing to jab at the bag.

"Hey. Cato, why are you doing this? Locking yourself in?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry I'm a fake little experiment from the Capitol." he says, punching a bit more furiously.

"No, Cato. That's not what yo-" I begin.

"No. No, don't reassure me. It won't work." He says, now in my face, practically screaming.

I stand there in shock. "I-I'm sorry." I say to myself as he grabs a blue T-shirt and puts it on over his sweaty body.

"Whatever." he says then pushes past me heading downstairs. I follow.

I watch him shuffle through his refrigerator in silence for a while, until he looks up at me from his food shamefully.

"Peeta... would you be mad if I left?" He asks.

"Well... Yeah. But do whatever you want. I don't care." I lie. Of course I care. "Why?" I ask.

"B-Because I'm moving. To District Two. I want to meet my family. Live with them. Maybe I'll remember then." He says, a shameful expression taking over his face.

I let out a laugh. "Don't joke with me like that, Cato. You scared me a second." I say, refusing to accept the fact he may not be joking.

"I'm not joking with you. I-I have to get out of here Peeta. It's not healthy... B-But it's not you. You're the one person I'll miss." he says, now standing.

"Stop it, Cato. Knock it off." I panic now, gripping his shirt in my hand.

"I'm going Peeta... I'm sorry." He says. "I really am."

Shock fills me to the brim. "No! No!" I shriek. This time I run from the house. But he doesn't follow. And pound on my door for an hour. No, he doesn't even come. I have no one to hold me now. Katniss is in the Capitol, examining bringing Rue back. Cato is leaving. My old friend Madge is dead. Haymitch has gone to visit old friends. Why does everyone leave me. Why?


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't left the house all night. In fact, I've barely even moved. I've just sat in this little corner of my room. I decide that I need to move, so I get up and practically trip down the stairs, because my legs have fallen asleep. I look in the stainless reflection on the refrigerator and notice the bags under my bloodshot eyes and my messy, mangled hair. I looked like I had been trapped in the woods for a week. I've never, that I know of, looked this exhausted. Except for maybe in the Hunger Games.

I forget what I came in the kitchen for, then grab a bottle of liquor we keep for Haymitch and open it myself. It's maybe seven o'clock at night, and I won't be going anywhere considering it's pouring rain outside. I'm almost glad Spring has come. Snow would remind me to much of him. I practically drag myself into the other room and collapse on the couch.

I decide to turn the television on. Then I immediately turn it off, considering they are replaying the Seventy-Fourth Games. Why do they still put that on? Haven't we been subjected to enough of those?

I find myself falling asleep. I awake to a knock on the door maybe an hour later. I sleepily step from the couch to the door, stepping in the spilled liquor on the way there. I expect it's Katniss coming home early. She's due to be back tomorrow, but who else would it be? Cato won't come. He's leaving tomorrow anyways.

I open the door to see Cato's face instead of Katniss', something that almost surprises me. I open my mouth to snidely say "What?" or something of that manner, but I feel a strong impact on my back and my lips are kept from moving. Cato is pinning me against the wall. I'm not really sure I can comprehend what is happening, but I know he is pinning me against the wall. Then after maybe a minute I realize he is kissing me.

But why? I'm the measly baker he'd forgotten. Why would he do this to me? Aren't I hurting enough? I mean, he is leaving me here. I attempt pushing him off of me. No success. Then he pulls back.

That's when I see the gleam. It's back. Maybe it's just the reflection of my tears in his eyes though. But he also wears this amazingly wide smile across his face. And then he says it.

"I remember, Peeta."

The words hit me like a train. Like a bullet. He remembers. Cato is back. He's back! Is he joking? Is this a dream? No, I can feel the dampness from his shirt against me. And he looks so serious.

"You remember me? Y-You really do?" I ask, completely dumbfounded by the situation.

"Of course. Your name is Peeta Mellark. You're a baker. You can't deal with death. You constantly apologize for things you shouldn't. You always make an attempt to be someones friend. You put everyone but your self first. You paint. Your favorite color is sun set orange. Oh, and I'm completely, madly in love with you." He says, brushing my face with the side of his hand. The feel of his skin on mine again makes me shiver. But all I do is smile. That's most of what my muscles will allow me to do. Then they make me jump into his arms, pushing him a few feet back. Our lips crash into each others, and now I'm pushing him against the wall, though he has to lift me off the ground to keep it that way.

Somehow we work our way onto the couch, me perched on top of him. Our lips never really leave contact except for when he removes my shirt. He lets his hands run against my bare skin, making me whimper with pleasure. Was this really happening? I mean, this never even came close to happening in the training center. I've dreamt about it once, but nothing has ever felt this real.

Things end up even more intimate. He practically tears his shirt off, revealing his perfectly ripped abs and his thick arms I can't even wrap my hand half way around. I bite my lip staring at him. He's mine. This moment is mine. It's all that matters.

I reach down my head and press my lips to his chest, working my way up to his chin. I leave a kiss to linger there a second, then let my arms wrap around his waist. He's never looked so pleasured. I bite my lip at his expression. But before more can be done he pins me to the ground. We roll off the couch. The impact hurts, but I ignore it.

He sucks at my neck. I'm sure a bruise will be there soon, but whatever. This is to amazing to pass up. And that's when it happens.

"Peeta! I'm H-" Katniss barges in, a shocked expression on her face. Her mouth gapes wide open and she dropped her suit case next to her.

"K-Katniss!" I yell, forcing my arms to release me from his strong grip. I jump to my feet, Cato following.

Katniss says nothing. She just stands there, shocked. I see tears well up in her eyes. But she still doesn't say anything. Then, she turns and runs out of the house. I'd chase her but my shirt is ripped on the floor and it's pouring rain out. I glance over at Cato who blushes furiously, though he looks ashamed.

What would I tell Katniss? I couldn't tell her it wasn't what it looked like. Because it was exactly what it looked like. And what about Cato? He still had to move, or at least visit a while in two. He promised his family he'd come.

Surely, things would not be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

REMEMBER SIX

Things don't get much better. Katniss came back later, after Cato had left. She didn't say much. She only muttered to me that she "finally understood." She said it over and over again. It almost got annoying.

Of course, Cato had invited me and Katniss to come along to Two. Katniss didn't object, considering she'd get a chance to see her old friend, Gale Hawthorne. I knew she always loved him over me. Always. She married me because he got some job as a soldier.

I didn't say no either. I wanted to be around him as often as possible. Besides, he needed help comprehending what the hell was going on half the time. He had remembered me by watching the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. He only knew things that had to do with it, like me, Clove, Katniss. He didn't know a thing about the rebellion. About what Katniss had done to Coin. He didn't even know who Haymitch was, so we had a lot to teach him. But he'd learn in time. I'd have to help him, because Katniss loathed him more than she originally did.

Me and Cato boarded the train together, an unforgettable smile gracing his lips.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing... Just... I missed you, Lover boy." He smiles glancing down at me.

I draw myself closer to him, letting his strange warmth envelope me. I am forced to let go when Katniss glares at me on the train. Then she smirks and gets up, stepping over to me. She grabs me by the face, then crushes her lips against mine.

What the hell was she doing? Cato defensively ripped me away from her, and Katniss motioned to her back as if to grab her bow.

"Well nothing's changed between us, has it?" Cato hisses at her. I roll my eyes. "Jesus Christ if I have to bury one of you when we get back." I mutter, then collapse on the couch. Cato smirks a little at her, but Katniss just rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

"So it's just us now..." Cato smirks running his fingertips against my shirts collar. I smile back, then pull him in on top of me. He hovers over my lips a moment, his devilish smile turning into a blank expression.

"Peeta... You're so cute." He grinned a little, me returning the notion.

"Your blue eyes." He says, letting his fingers run over my golden lashes.

"Your dirty blonde hair." He almost chuckles, messing up my hair.

"Stop it!" I screech, a laugh coming out as I push him away.

He laughs a little. "I feel like this is all a dream. A wonderful one, at that. But... I feel like you deserve more than me. Like... You chose me... But why me? I mean... I don't know. Maybe I just think to much." He says, looking slightly away from my gaze, his cheeks glowing a soft pink.

I stop a moment. "I love you because you protected me. I didn't feel worthless around you. But... That stupid act with Katniss got in the way." I say, then pull his ear to my lips.

"What we had was real, and always will be." I whisper, then suck at his neck. He groans with pleasure.

We go no further than intimate kisses. Judging by the fact Katniss can barge in any time, we don't want anything like last night happening.

"I love you." He moans several times at me, making me smile and run my hands through the small of his back.

"I know." I whisper to him. I think I'll like this train ride better. No Effie to barge in on us. No Haymitch to make fun if us. But Katniss... That isn't going to help. She hates Cato. But she knows how I feel. She's kind of known ever since I tried grabbing for his hand when he fell from the cornucopia. Since I chose him to come back.

I need to forget about it. I don't think I can take much more of us not being able to express our love. And Katniss is trying to make him jealous. I don't know why everything has to be so complicated in my relationship with him. Or maybe it's my fault. I let him die in the first place. I wasn't strong enough to save him. Now he's back, but I'm married. I don't know how Katniss is reacting. I'm sure divorce is going to pop up soon.

The ride goes faster than either of us had expected. Of course, we'd been doing the same thing the whole way there. Cat's family greeted us, flashing me a cold stare. Cato acted really awkward around them, but they just kept their snide glares on me. It was as if they were whispering "We hate you. Stay away." It scared the hell out of me, so I tried avoiding them.

That plan didn't really work so much later.

I was going to the guest room, where I was probably going to be forced to sleep on the floor by Katniss. I was sure I could slip into Cato's room. But when I got there, Cato's parents pinned me to the wall, a knife to my throat.

"Nice to meet you, Peeta." His dad hissed.

I panicked, opening my mouth to shout Cato's name, only for him to hold the knife up to my lips now.

"Eh, eh, eh. That's not a good idea." He smirks, tracing my jaw with the knife.

"Y-You're insane!" I yell, only for him to thrust the knife into the wall, an inch away from my head.

"Why did you do this to our son? He was so tough before you came along." his mother says, laughing slightly at my fear.

"We aren't letting him go back, you know. He's staying here. where we can train him again. Help him regain the blood lust." She smirks, glaring at me with her insane eyes.

"Y-You're what? No! No you can't!" I yell, struggling from the mans grip.

"Oh, yes. Sorry sweet heart. Maybe you'll be lucky, and we won't have him kill you for doing that to him."

No. No, he couldn't stay there with his insane parents. He just couldn't. Especially because I needed him just as much as he needed me. No.

"No!" I scream this time, kicking the man in his groin. He falls over, yelling bloody murder, while I make a run for it.

"Cato!" I screech, running down the steps, into the boys arms. He was messing with the pictures on the shelf.

"W-What? Are you okay?" He cautiously yells, but doesn't let me go.

I see Cato's parents stumble down the stairs. The look enraged. What have I done...

Cato must notice his parent's expressions, because immediately he speaks up. "Mom, dad. Me and Peeta are gonna go on a walk, okay?" He says, grabbing my hand and tossing me a jacket.

"They want me to stay here? What?" Cato asked, not able to really comprehend what I was saying.

I just nod. "Yeah... You're parents said that I had taken away your blood lust, or something like that." I practically whimper at him, still afraid of his parents.

"Peeta..." He mutters, pausing in his tracks. "I won't. No, I'm going back with you." he says, staring straight at me.

"W-Well... Your paren-" I begin, only to be cut off.

"Who the hell cares what they say. It's you who's my real family now." He says, letting his hand run across my cheek.

"B-But what i-" He cuts me off again. This time with a kiss.

"I am never going to leave you. Even if they do make me stay, I'll see you every now and then. At least every month. Me and you will always be together. Okay Lover Boy?" He says, cupping my face in his hands.

"Okay." I mutter, even though I'm worried. I'm so scared that his insane parents will come between us. Katniss will come between us. But yet when he holds me like this, Tells me these things, I feel like it won't go wrong.

That is what love is, isn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

REMEMBER

Time is ticking away quickly. Even what Cato said can't persuade me we'll get to be together back in twelve. Yet another one of the dreams I've had, crushed into a million pieces like a vase dropped on a concrete floor. But what I don't understand is why his parents so desperately want him to train again. The Hunger Games are over. Maybe it's me...

All of a sudden Katniss interrupts my thoughts. "Peeta? I'm going to see Gale, okay?" She asks in a sweet tone that almost sickens me. I nod, then try resuming my thoughts.

Wait... Gale?

"You found out where Gale lived?" I ask, still cradled in a ball on the bed.

"Yeah... Cato's parents are actually good friends of his now." She says, throwing a jacket over herself.

Cato's parents. It would make sense they were friends with a person like Gale. Such hateful souls... How did Cato even make it here? I mean, I know on the outside he looks like a killer, but he's so much different than that. He cares unlike his parents and Clove and Gale. He's different.

"Knock, Knock." Cato laughs, barging in on us.

Katniss practically pushes him out of the way and kicks the door open.

"Back in a few hours." She scowls, then walks away.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" He says, brushing his shoulder where she forcefully shoved him out of the way.

"I dunno, maybe the whole idea you and I have eyes for each other even though I'm married to her?" I joke, lying down on the bed. He takes his spot next to me, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Our last day here." He says happily. I immediately change the mood.

"_My _last day here." I say, making his stiff smile turn to a frown.

"Come on Peeta. I'm not staying in this hell hole, you know that. I'll convince them to let me come back."

I sigh and stand. "Sure. Do you have any idea how hard it is to persuade those lunatics? They pinned me to the wall with a knife to my throat, and threatened having _you _kill me. _You_." I begin shoving things angrily into my suitcase. Everything smells absolutely wretched because I've spent most every night before sweating and worrying that his parents really will have him try hurting me. Really will take him away.

"I would never hurt you. C'mon Lover boy, cool it a little. You've been so scared all week long because of my parents." He says, now also standing grabbing me by the shoulders. "Like I said, you're my only family now. You're the only one who holds that place in my heart."

I'm starting to get that feeling again. Like as long as he's holding me and making sure I know he's mine, everything will be alright. But it won't be. Never. I'm married to a woman, while having an affair with a man who died, and his parents are threatening to kill me if I keep him with me.

How typical this situation is.

We wait around a few hours, play the game real or not real that they used on me when I was hijacked. He asks me stupid thingslike if Haymitch had ever threatened him, and I find myself laughing.

Then we stumble across more... serious questions.

"H-Have we ever... done anything?" He asks, and I see his cheeks sparkle a soft pink.

"Not real." I mutter quickly, not wanting to talk about such a topic.

He nods. "You married Katniss for the games, not because what you and her had was more than what we did?"

"Real." I say, now finding myself blushing.

"Y-You l-" He begins, but his parents barge in before he can finish.

"Where is that Katniss girl?" her mother asks, shooting a glare at me.

"Hawthorne's house. I'll go get her. She left an address." I say, already grabbing my coat.

Cato follows me out of the house, trailing behind me like a lost puppy looking for shelter. He's so unfamiliar with everything here. As am I, but I'm not viewing everything like I'm supposed to know what it is, because I never used to live here. I never used to know everyone, now they all hate me because I fell in love with a baker from District Twelve. I don't know what he's feeling. So I reach for his hand and give him a sweet smile, probably making him feel a bit more comfortable. After all, I'm his "family" now, not these strange, mean people who give him glares and have made his name a curse around all of Two.

I knock swiftly on Gale's door. This was the boy who had hated me. Who was my apparent "competition" though I had really always chosen Cato. The door is answered and I find Gale wrapping an arm around Katniss and she is giggling, like a little schoolgirl. If Cato wasn't holding my hand next to me I might have actually been jealous.

"Peeta." Gale mutters,obviously not to happy I'm there. He sizes up Cato. "Who's that? Why does he look so... familiar?" Gale asks, and I turn to see Cato's confused stare on the porch where he stands.

"Cato. From the games." I barely say, and Gale just nods like it isn't surprising he's been brought back to life.

Katniss gives Gale a sweet squeeze, then takes her place next to us. I hear him yell "See ya' tomorrow, Catnip." and that puts another smile on her face.

I'm glad to see she's happy. I know that she's my wife and all but look at me, over here with Cato. Of course I'm okay with seeing her reunited with her best friend, even if we aren't all that fond of each other.

She takes a glance down at me and Cato's intertwined hands. I immediately drop my tight grasp and I hear him sigh a little, because he is reminded of me and Katniss and how he has to face the world alone, without me soon.

We return to the sweet aroma of vegetable soup and bread, which I had taught Cato to make earlier. He didn't do so well, but it was sweet he tried. I find myself laughing at the thought. He had splattered flour all over his face. He looked ridiculous.

Katniss and Cato's parents shoot me a glare. "So... What time does yours and Katniss' train leave tomorrow?" Cato's mother asks between sips of her tea. The way she left Cato's name out makes me remember they still are going to keep him here.

"Noon." Katniss speaks up. Cato's gaze has dropped to the floor again. You can tell he is hurting as much as me.

I excuse myself from the table, and I can hear Cato follow. I go to sit up in the guest room, and he lays a swift few taps on the door.

"What is it, Cato?" I ask, trying to hide my pain.

He barges in and grabs me. "I know I don't know them to well and all, but I already fucking hate my parents." He says, and I feel my hot tears dripping through the seam of my shirt.

"So do I. But I'm sure you knew that." I say, now letting tears stream down my face too.

Katniss knocks viciously on the door. "Cato get out! You have to go to your room!" She yells, and he prys me off him.

"Goodnight." I murmur, and fall back onto the bed.

"Yeah..." He says then opens the door to Katniss.

"Finally." She says and comes in, shooting me a smile that almost sickens me because I know she hates me for being around Cato and not her so much.

I pull myself under the covers and try sleeping, only for Katniss to wrap her arms around me. Dammit, here comes the jealousy again.

"Peeta, I love you." She mutters in a seduceful tone. I push her off me.

She mutters the words to me several times, only for me to push her away. Finally I get fed up with it.

"No, you don't Katniss. You love Gale. You never picked me over him. And me, being my insecure self, tried getting you to pick me because I was lost and thought it was real." I growl at her.

"Peeta, don't be stupid. If I chose him why would I have married you?" She asks.

"Because Gale left." I mutter, and you can see in her eyes that she knows I'm right.

"Katniss... You know who I'd choose. You know it's always going to be Cato. And you will always choose Gale over me. Always. So just let go. Please." I mutter, trying not to connect gazes. It fails, and I can see the regret in her eyes.

She says nothing, just gets up and walks out. And that's when I knew I was right. She never picked me.


	8. Chapter 8

REMEMBER EIGHT

Cato angrily shoves my clothes into my suitcase, cursing under his breath. He shoves one last thing in, then yanks the zipper up and drops it in my hands.

He gives me the saddest look I've ever seen grace across his features. "So this is goodbye?" He asks sadly, and when I nod his gaze drops to the floor.

"I don't want it to be, though." I mutter. "Even if you'll get to see me every month."

Unfortunately, Cato visiting us every month was all we could persuade his parents into letting him do. After all, he was still only seventeen. He had no freedom. He would be nineteen, but you can't really age while you're dead.

Cato's mother screams up to us, so he slowly let's the door creek open. As we get down the stairs, his mother asks him to stay with her while I board the train. He shoots her a glare and hisses the word "No."

I find myself reaching for his hand as we slowly walk to the train, and he doesn't resist. In the distance we see Katniss and Gale laughing, and it's not until I realize they are laughing at us do I consider dropping his hand. Then I see how distressed he seems, and draw myself closer instead.

The train makes a sound signaling it will leave soon. I glance up at Cato who squeezes my hand tighter at the sound.

"You okay?" I ask softly, rubbing my thumb over his wrist.

"Of course not. You're leaving."

"You know we have no choice. Besides, I'll see you soon. I promise that the time will fly by and we'll be together again." I try reassuring him, but I realize I'm doing it to help myself too.

"For two days. Then I come back to this hell hole." He grouches.

I decide not much else will comfort him, so I drop my suitcase on the ground and jump into his arms.

"You know acting all grouchy isn't going to help." I tease, letting my arms wrap loosely around his neck.

He holds back a smile, but eventually let's it show. "Alright. I'll try and stop." He says sweetly, though his gaze stays focused on the ground.

I grab his chin and connect our stares. "Good," I smile. "Don't forget to miss me though. We wouldn't want you forgetting again."

He laughs at me, then leans his forehead against my temple, his bright smile still shining over his features. "I'm not gonna forget. You can count on that." He says, then leans in for what I think would be a kiss. I don't deny him of it, and to tell you the truth, the kiss was one of the greatest I've experienced in a while. So passionate and loving. He's never kissed me this way. He has never held me this way.

As we finally pull away I can see we've drawn no attention from Gale and Katniss and Cato's hands have been laid across my neck, holding my head in place. He bites his lip, still not opening his eyes.

"Why do you have to leave? Why do my stupid parents have to tear us apart?" He asks softly, slowly drawing his teary eyes open to stare at me.

"I don't know... I'd change it if I could, you know that." I say, watching his tears slide down his face, crossed from my heavy breath.

The train's whistle blows again, I'm sure an effect of the conductor being impatient. I see Katniss kiss Gale goodbye on his cheek, and I have to do the same with Cato. Before I go I wipe a tear away and grab his hand, which I hesitate to let go of. "I'll see you soon." I mutter, shooting him the slightest smile before running to the train.

Katniss frowns as I wave to Cato, who is chasing the train as it slowly leaves port. I mouth the words "I love you" to him, and he returns thenotion.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cato's bare body rolls off of my back, and I draw myself into his grip, resting my head on his chest. His heavy heartbeat fills my hearing, and the white sheets that are now covered in the thick white substance cover us just enough so we aren't freezing in the winter air. It's been almost a year since he's been forced to stay in Two.

"I love you." He pants, pulling me into his grip. I don't resist being held tighter, but no words escape my lips, because I can get none out. Katniss and I have divorced, and Cato and I are free to do whatever we please. So we do this. We walk through the woods. We act like we're a normal couple, though we're nothing close to it.

He's remembered much more. His parents and how they pretty much abused and raped him his whole childhood. His old friends and a few girlfriends. The good and bad memories. And everytime I see him, he reminds me I'm his favorite memory. I'm the only one he still cares about.

"So, love, My eighteenth birthday is coming up..." He says to me playfully. I can't help but smile.

"Does that mean you're moving back here? So we can do this whenever?" I use the tone to, smirking up at him.

He sighs. "Unfortunately, no... I have to keep training... They're watching me like a hawk, and it's impossible to even breathe without the peacekeepers and my parents knowing... But I was thinking, because they're letting me see you, you'd come out to two."

I pause a second, then look up at him. "Or, we could run away." I say teasingly.

Cato unexpectedly takes it literally. "I'd love to run away with you. Right now. Into the woods over there. No boundaries keeping us apart. No parents making me stay in District Two. Just you and me." He says seriously.

"C-Cato, I was joking." I stutter, looking up into those cobalt eyes that send a shiver down my spine. But this time the shiver is violent, because he is absolutely, completely serious. Determined.

"Peeta, we could do it. You know we could. You're smart and quick and I can hunt and protect us. We could make it to a different District. Go start a real life, be a real family. Just you and me." He says strongly.

"Cato, why don't we just wait until you-" I begin, only to have his words block me off.

"I don't wanna wait. Not another year of this. I can't stand it right now, and you know I only keep alive knowing I get to see you each month." He says sorrowfully.

I get up from the bed and grab my pants, pulling them up as I speak. "Cato, you've got to be kidding me! I mean, who does that?"

"No one. That's why it'd be so special. The insanity of it. Our crazy love against the crazy wilderness." He says, getting up himself.

I pause a moment to think. Maybe running off with him wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe it would show how crazy we really were for each other. Maybe it would let us start a new life.

But maybe couldn't be good enough, and Cato knew that. He knew how often I worried. "I'll let you think about it Peeta." He says sweetly then kisses me on the forehead while fastening his pants button.

I lay on the floor in the living room with him all night, in front of the fire. My head in his lap, our hands intertwined while the snow falls gently over the Victors Village. This was perfect. This was what I wanted for us. No words needed to be spoken to know how dearly we loved each other. No deeds needed to be done. Just that simple look he gave me, or the simple kisses told me how much he cared, and how much he wanted to be with me.

"Cato?" I ask sleepily.

He smiles sweetly down at me and brings his free hand to my cheek. "Yes?"

"I've decided. I will run away with you. Anything for you. I found out that I feel the same. I'm absolutely _crazy _for you." I say, turning over and crawling on top of him, his steady breath hitting my nose like a summer breeze.

"You will? Are you really sure about this? I know how scared you are. Of the woods." He says behind his joyous smile.

"Cato, I'm absolutely sure. I'm yours and you're mine, and I'd do anything for you. But tonight, I wanna stay here with you. Just us." I say, then rest my forehead against his and wrap my arms loosely around his neck, letting our bare chests rub gently against each other.

"Alright. Of course. Just us, forever." He says, consuming me in a gentle kiss that is mine, all mine. And I can think of no moment in my life better than this moment right now.


End file.
